


my recent musical endeavours

by grahamcoxon



Category: Work - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcoxon/pseuds/grahamcoxon
Relationships: brain x hands
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	my recent musical endeavours

been trying to work on some myoooozicccc ....  
relating to an earlier song.. ‘i wish’,, shredded fingers, no ideas 

thought machine is worn out

nothing is inspiring me

is this the end?


End file.
